


Memories

by kaibagirl



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Past, audition, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: My audition for Seto Kaiba~
Kudos: 1





	Memories

_ Incompetent fool _ , thought Seto Kaiba. He drummed his fingers impatiently on his immaculate desk, glaring daggers at his computer screen. One of his newer employees  _ completely _ messed up a code for a game that was supposed to come out in a  _ month _ . _ How foolish could one be? _ He had the man fired immediately. One small mistake he could forgive- albeit, grudgingly- but not this absolute _ monster _ of a mistake. Kaiba Corp. had only the best employed. It was a direct insult to Seto Kaiba himself if his employees were anything less than the  _ best _ .

Of course, none of them were better than he, but that was fine, understandable even. After everything he had endured, he himself could not settle for anything less than number one. And yet, he couldn’t defeat Yugi in a  _ children’s card game _ . No matter how many times he tried, he never truly emerged as the victor.

It was fine. He would keep trying until he won- and eventually, he  _ always _ turned out on top. It was just a matter of time and patience.

Alas, Seto Kaiba was not a very patient man. And why should he be? He didn’t become the CEO of Kaiba Corp. just by sitting idly, waiting for something to happen. No, he went and made it happen himself.

He didn’t need anyone or anything else to get what he wanted.

***

Seto sat, staring at his expensive chess board. He closed his eyes, bringing clasped hands to his forehead. He felt a headache coming on as memories from his childhood emerged, like little poison spikes that latched onto his brain and didn't want to let go.

  
His mother’s face, his father’s laugh. Their deaths. His relatives taking all of his and Mokuba’s inheritance, sending him and his baby brother to the orphanage. Such thieves they were . He hated anyone who stole, as they demonstrated laziness and a dependency on other people, hard working people. It was pathetic. 

Nobody wanted him and his brother. They were treated like a disease, a virus that should’ve been exterminated.

No matter, he rose to be far greater than all of them. It didn’t hurt, he insisted, the feeling of being unwanted. He didn’t feel anything but contempt for those people.

And then came Gozaburo Kaiba, wanting to adopt Mokuba. Seto challenged Gozaburo to a game of chess. He thought it was amusing, that wretched man. He was so certain that he'd beat Seto in a game. Even if he lost the game, it was fine- he had enough money for everything, and all he had to lose was his pride. Nevertheless, Seto managed to beat his future stepfather in the game of strategy. Both he and Mokuba were adopted quickly afterwards and were brought with the few things they had to a huge white mansion that was the opposite of the life they longed for. 

Seto was forced to study day and night, having barely any time to see Mokuba, and no time to laugh or play. His childhood was ripped away from him.

Who needed a childhood anyway? He turned a huge war weapon corporation into a game corporation, and everyone knew his name. He was the richest man in Japan.

The magic stuff that the Geek Squad and that Ishizu woman were rambling about was complete nonsense. Where was magic when he needed it? Why couldn’t a "fairy godmother" or something just wave a wand and erase his pain? He got to where he was through complete determination, and he did it all by himself.

He stood up, going to his desk. He opened a drawer and took out a deck of cards- Duel Monster cards. As he flipped through his deck, a new strategy began to form.

Perhaps this one would lead to the defeat of his rival. If not, he would formulate a new strategy, an even better one. He was absolutely certain that he'd win- maybe not immediately, but surely.


End file.
